fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian
Summary Julian is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Julian is the prince of the Omiasian Kingdom of Ilyon. He is a playable/recruitable character in Xros Revolution: Abyss Break. He lived a very sheltered life at home and thus has no knowledge of the outside world. If he isn't recruited within 30 days in game then his home country will be destroyed with him being a roaming unit. 7 days later he can be found on the isolated island of Kyutara with 6 other children that he has recruited. A group of 5 delinquents and the former prince of Kyutania, Romeo. Personality Julian is a very curious individual due to being sheltered all his life. As such he is excited to actually be able to view a world. He is very rash and will run into situations without thinking. He is a very energetic individual and a natural battle fanatic. Through relationship conversations (if his home country is destroyed), it is revealed that despite his freedom from basically being sheltered, he feels like it's his fault that his home kingdom was destroyed due to him wishing for freedom. If his home country is not destroyed than he is simply happy to be free. And he likes the fact that due to his kingdom being apart of the player's army makes it easy for him to visit home anytime he wants. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Julian Origin: Twin Zodiacs Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Omiasian, Prince, Knight Class Unit Date of Birth: May 23, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: Kingdom of Ilyon Height: 5'9" Likes: Fried Eggs Dislikes: Boiled Eggs Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Platinum Blonde Hobbies: Training, Exploring Status: Alive Affiliation: Players Army, Ilyon Kingdom Previous Affiliation: Ilyon Kingdom (If it gets destroyed) Themes: To be added... Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Aura, Flight, Regeneration (Low-High), Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Sword Mastery, Sealing, Immobilization, Can cut through space itself, Acausality, Can negate Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Regiis Aurum as a Judge-Arms bypass healing factors, including those of the War Gods), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist being around Midnight who can rob the souls of entire armies with his presence) and Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of Lucian and other War Gods who can force the entire continent of Xenoria to become bloodthirsty killers who follow his every whim). Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, Planetary with projectiles. Infinite with Mundi Spatium CAESUS Standard Equipment: Regiis Aurum (Sword) Intelligence: Julian has proven himself to be a skilled, yet inexperienced warrior. He is able to match much more experienced foes and win. He is not keen on strategy and is more focused on overpowering his opponents. Weaknesses: Inexperienced Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lux Rex Ats:' This is the variety of artes taught to him by his father. Each of these skills were added by his predecessors and as the next generation, it is his job to add skills to it. **'Percute Auream:' The most basic, but most essential Lux Rex technique. Julian slashes the foe with a sword covered in light aura. **'Gladius Numine Parcae:' A powered up version of Percute Auream that has the added effect of being able to cut through space itself. **'Mundi Spatium Secans:' An amplifies Gladius Numine Parcae that not only cuts through space, but ignores distance itself. **'Lux Sigillum Dei:' Shoots a beam of light that seals the target away into a golden ball. If broken, the person is released. **'Iam Meditatio Impetum:' Creates a circle of light in front of him that reflects attacks back at his opponents. The reflected attack is returned with triple the power. If it is a physical blow, then the opponent's force is reflected back at them with triple the power. **'Scutum:' Creates a barrier of light to protect himself. **'Caelum Saber:' Charges a large amount of light aura into his sword creating a large blade of light and slashes the foe with a wide sword. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier